


Dangerous Love

by Sweetsoul35



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsoul35/pseuds/Sweetsoul35
Summary: When a Beautiful Young Woman Falls In Love with a robot, What can absolutely go wrong?





	1. Prologue

Summer.

A Beautiful Season filled with Sunshine and warmth as Kids ran out of their schools to enjoy the three month break from all the books and class lectures. Teenagers diving and skinny dipping in the lake. In short words , summer is a time for us to be free and have fun under the sun.

Mikeala baines was your typical teen under the sun. She was beautiful and shamelessly glorius both to look at and to taste by men's tongues. But however unfortunately she is taken by a very special boy, that goes by the name of "Sam Witwicky."

Now sam just looks your ordinary suburban teenager, but he has a very special friend. No not a millionaire or a government official, but rather one made of metal. Yup his yellow and black camaro ,  Known to all as Bunblebee. A kind and handsome autobot warrior, gentle and beloved by all.

However despite his kindness , he and sam will not be friends for long. Why?

Here is how the story goes.......

The battle of Mission City was won. The allspark destroyed and Megatron dead. The warlord met his end , when sam thrusted the cube directly at his chest extinguishing his spark. It all wasn't possible not without the help of bumblebee and his now girlfriend mikeala who took care of the attacking robots along the way.

The autobots were victorious , even with the lost of one beloved member. His name was jazz and he transformed into a silver pontiac solstice and usually called his human friends "Bitches" but even with that , the humans accepted him as family. He met his end when megatron tore the saboteur in two.

Sam Witwicky and the bots were hailed as a heroes for their actions and were proclaimed allies to the united states and the world.

But for now with the con threat minimal , the group can enjoy some r and r.

Bumblebee volunteered to be with the human sam as his guardian and now spends half his days asleep at the boys house. Sam meanwhile tried to become closer with his new girlfriend " mikeala" however as this little story goes , they will not be together for long...


	2. A New Day

Beep beep beep...

The alarm clock sounded its buzz as sam groggily woke up and rolled to his side and thumped into silence. The first monday of the month began and the boy started it grumpy as the night before , he finished half a bottle of whiskey.

He dragged himself from his bed and to the bathroom , the smell of spirit was rather potent.

Bumblebee meanwhile woke up from his stasis and transformed to his botform. Thankfully , the witwickys garage had enough space for the young bot as he popped every joint and wire in his systems. He is still trying to get used to the new leg structure , ratchet gave to him after he lost his at mission city.

He popped his neck cables and jumped at the sound of a crash within inside the main house. Looking through the garage windows , revealed the source.

Sam groaned as he hit his head right onto the expensive floor board , he was obviously hung over from last night and with that he dragged himself to the shower and freshened himself up.

The autobot resisted the urge to chuckle at the epic fail of his human but he maintained his composture and went back to his alt mode to rev his engine much to the dismay of the elder witwickys.

" Keep it down! At this time of the morning!" Ron witwicky yelled from his window.

Bumblebee hummed himself down and returned to his stasis for the next hour.

A little later....

A cab stopped in front of the witwickys porch and the yellow bot took notice as in the past hour , he had moved out of the garage and into the driveway.

The door opened and stepped mikeala. She dressed passionately in a mini skirt , tight sports bra exposing her waist and a varsity jacket to cover her shoulders.

Bumblebee gave a small whistle at her appearance as she walked in front towards the house. Then she turned to him and gave a gentle smile, before walking towards the said muscle car.

Leaning forward, mikeala gave the hood a kiss. " Hey bee.."

Bumblebee would have been blushing in his bot form right now and he hummed himself a bit. " Hi mikeala."

" How's your leg?" She asked as she traced his hood a bit.

" Better since mission city..." The scout purred.

Mikeala continued to rub the hood til sam came out of the house. " Hey mikeala! "

The young girl turned to him and gave a quick kiss to bee's hood. The yellow bot blushed all red at that gesture despite hin being in his alt mode.

" Coming sam!" Mikeala replied walking towards him.

Sam gave a her a quick hug and ushered her in , before the gal came in she turned and gave a small smile to the direction of the muscle car.

Bumblebee smiled inwardly and flashed one headlight , evident that he is winking.

Mikeala grinned and went to the house with sam.

The autobot watched the couple for a few seconds when his comm beeped. Upon answering it an old man's voice boomed.

" Bumblebee it's ratchet , report back to base i have a surprise for you."

The scout gave a slight smirk. " A surprise huh? What's the surprise?"

" You'll see." Ratchet chuckled.

With that bumblebee started his engine and drove off to the base with some dust behind him.

A little later.....

Bumblebee walked up towards the old medic's laboratory and gave a polite knock to let the medic know he was there as barging in would be met with a wrench flying towards his helm.

" Come in." Came ratchet's voice from within.

The scout turned the knob and went in to see the good doctor on his desk looking up with a smile.

" So what's the surprise ratch?" Bumblebee asked as he closed the door.

Ratchet stood up and walked towards an area of his office which was covered with some curtains. It was his examination berth for bots , who came in for checkups but oddly it was covered despite it usually exposed.

The medic grabbed a hold of the sheet and pulled it off as bumblebee's optics went wide like saucers on the revelation on whats behind them.

" JAZZ!!"

The saboteur sat up and gave a smile at his friend's reaction to the news that he was alive.

" Hey bee!"

Bumblebee couldn't help himself but run up and gave his best friend a tight hug. Jazz happily returned the gesture and leaned for a better hug of the yellow bot.

" How did you survive?" Bee asked.

" My spark was still intact, I lost a lot of energon though." Jazz explained as he pulled the blanket off his waist to reveal that his lower body was welded to his upper torso. 

" Oh i see , still its Good to have you back bro." The scout beeped and high fived his brother as ratchet smiled at the sight of the two children. He couldn't help himself but imagine what the coming months would hold for the duo of friends.


	3. Humans

Jazz's Return was well-received by almost every bot and human present at the NEST base. The saboteur was much beloved by bots around him for his smooth and humble behavior to both cons and bots alike, Its no wonder why Optimus Prime made him his second in command for his strong will and Kindness.

In this week, Ratchet changed Jazz's form into a more powerful and tougher one. So tough in fact that the con leader can't tare him in half this time and as a favor from jazz himself , The medic returned him to his Original form. Known to you all as the G1 frame.

Bumblebee grinned as jazz stepped out from the pod revealing his new look, the saboteur took notice and smirked at his best friend.

"Hows' It look?" He mused.

"Great!" Bumblebee stood up and fistbumped his friend who patted his shoulder. Jazz was now of equal height with bee and since returned to his old Porsche alt-mode, disposing of the small pontiac solstice mode and his tiny size.

The seance broke when the old medic stepped into the room. "Enjoying yourselves?"

The duo jumped at the surprise and laughed. "Yeah doc!"

Ratchet chuckled and turned to bee. "Bee Come with me , I think its time for you to have a human form."

The yellow bot widened his optics at that statement. "Really? Aren't I too young for that? And Is when did we stopped using our holograms in exchange for a flesh form."

" Well this is a new invention bee as you can see , but our holoforms can only be seen inside our alt modes unlike humans we can go anywhere blend anywhere."

Bumblebee pondered a bit before looking at the medic. "Mhmmm Alright then."

Ratchet patted the scout's head and ushered him off. "You know ironhide and Optimus already have their human forms so why can't you..."

An hour passed.....

Mikeala and sam hopped off a humvee since they had col.Lennox to drop them off here at Diego Garcia , they were hoping for a ride from Ironhide or Optimus but the two mechs are away on a mission.

The two walked around the base for awhile with sam going over to Lennox's office to have a chat with the marine while mikeala searched for the yellow musclecar. Their time awhile ago was shortlived as she didn't wanna make sam feel jealous for the attention she's giving to bee.

After asking around , she headed towards the door of the autobots' chief medic. The door was high evident that it was for a large sentient robot from space , living behind it.

She knocked politely as flashes of light sparked through the bottom of the door. Mikeala simply assumed that ratchet was experimenting on new concussions. When the medic gave a surprised expression which was quite audible.

"IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS???!!"

Mikeala simply assumed that it was the transformers verison of OMG, before knocking once more.

" Ratchet is everything alright?"

There was silence for awhile before the doctor opened the door and popped his head out looking down at the female human.

" Oh hello ,ms.baines" He greeted.

" Hi ratchet have you seen bumblebee?" Mikeala smiled as she asked.

Ratchet gave a gentle smile before opening his door fully for the human to step in. " Come he's in here."

Mikeala nodded and stepped in and walked between the legs of the old medic. She awed at the sight of the huge laboratory as it is filled with technologies so far ahead of her planet. She walked a few steps to see a large escape pod like machine opened and with smoke coming out of it , she hesistated stepping forward to see what the machine spat out.

That is when a human stumbled out and fell on all fours on the ground. It was obviously a male with a white skin color and bright blonde hair, his body riddled with huge strong muscles as evident through his ripped cobra back and his bulging legs that layed on the ground. He groaned a bit before looking up to see his surroundings. His face young and blemish free , his eyes blue like the sky and his hair swept to the side.

For mikeala , he was probably the most handsome man that she had ever met since trent back in highschool. But who is this boy?

That is when the boy finally stood up revealing his front body. His 8-pack abs were ripped and well defined and his chest bulging with powerful muscles, however on his left pectoral muscle was a red tattoo of the autobot symbol .

Mikeala bit her lip eyeing his muscles when she caught sight of the tattoo, that is when all realization hits. The blonde hair , the red autobot tattoo....this has to be...

"BUMBLEBEE!!"

Bumblebee rubbed his optics and his head turned to the source. There stood mikeala with an awestruck face. Thinking there is something wrong , the scout looked himself over. His arms were no longer metal but flesh and so were his entire body.

" Mikeala, i think I'm human??" He realized.

The baines girl approached the former robot with an amazed expression on her face. She lifted a hand and cupped the cheek of the young bot. It was smooth and soft , he felt really like a human.

Bumblebee couldnt help but blush on that gesture which turned his cheeks rosy red. He purred a bit on that gentle touch.

Mikeala blushed on the audible response from the humanformer and that was when she wrapped her arms around him.

The blush on bee's face went even redder as he returned the gesture rubbing her back when ratchet stepped to the scene and looked down at them with a smile.

As he rubbed mikeala's back , he looked up and smiled back at the medic staring down at him. Ratchet did a thunbsup when mikeala tighthened her hug around him.

A little later.....

" Mikeala! Bumblebee!" Sam called out as he walked the empty botsized hallways of the base.

He had been on the hunt for the two since the past few minutes of his girlfriend's disappearance. The men at the base lead him here to the hallway towards ratchet's laboratory, where the two are probably at.

Then as he passed the laboratory of the said mech , the door opened causing the witwicky boy to jump a bit on the surprise.

He turned his head to see mikeala step out and made eye contact with him.

" Hi Sam!" Mikeala smiled.

" Hey mikeala been looking for you two." Sam replied eyeing her.

"Two?" She asked.

" You and bee."

" Oh here he is." Mikeala grinned and step to side to reveal bee, who has since donned the uniform of a navy seal. However despite the uniform being the largest size , it looked pretty much fitted on the scout's muscles which was eveident by some areas of the outfit especially around the stomach which exposed his ripped abs.

Sam's jaw dropped at the new form of his guardian. The once 30 foot tall yellow robot is now a young muscular blonde human.

" Bee???!!!" Sam stuttered.

Bumblebee gave a smile and nodded. " Yup its me , still getting used to this form tho."

Sam walked towards and poked his friend's cheek . He felt real , the skin felt humanlike , definitely human now.

" Well this is an interesting day.." sam remarked grinning.


	4. A Disastrous Dinner Date

A whole week has passed since bumblebee aqcuired his new humanform; he spent it learning about human culture, trying human food ( the scout enjoyed burgers and chinese food a lot) and trying on some new clothes as mikeala brought him to several shopping malls

one day , he busied himself lifting weights at the base's gym. Working out became one of his favorite activities since he turned human , surprisingly his strength as a bot remained the same as a human since he could still lift most cars and buildings with ease. 

He exhaled softly as he placed the bar back on the handles as he had been benching for the last minute.

Bumblebee stood up and wiped his sweat off his toned body when suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist , a human like purr followed. Turning his head , there was mikeala snuggling tightly against his back. Giving a smile , bumblebee turned around and returned the gesture. He leaned a bit to make the hug more comfortable, since dare i say it : bee is too tall.

" Did you just come to me for cuddles?" Bee teased.

" Somewhat like that." mikeala chuckled and tucked her head under the scout's chin.

Mikeala rubbed his back when footfalls similarly to sam echoed the hallways. Hearing it , she immediately removed herself from the humanformer.

Speak of the devil, sam barged in the gym a few seconds later. He seemed frantic and somewhat excited as evident on his sweaty face , he went straight right to mikeala.

" Mikeala ...will you come with me for dinner tonight?" He stuttered.

Mikeala smiled and nodded before turning to bee and did a carry on gesture.

Sam grinned like a child in a candy store and hugged her tight.

" Thank you! " He said before turning to bee. " uum bee can i use you as a transportation there?"

Bumblebee shrugged " sure why not? Let me take a shower first."

Sam gave a sigh of excitement and ran off to the main room of the base with mikeala chuckling at his childlike antics.

A little later......

Bumblebee pulled up infront of a restaurant by the bay. The Place was obviously brand new with the big sign in front of the restaurant that says 'Soft Opening', the place didn't have air conditioning as the sea's breeze provided the cooling air to the diners within.

The camaro opened his door to allow sam to get out first to come to the passenger side and opened the door for mikeala, who stepped out holding her boyfriend's hands.

"Alright bee pick us up in an hour." Sam said to which bee flashed his lights as a nod.

Mikeala gave a soft kiss to the dashbosrd just before she stepped out fully. Bumblebee revved his engine a bit on that, making it a purring sound.

She smiled before entering the joint as bee drove off for a spot to chill.

The camaro drove behind a building and shifted to his human form wearing a tight fit yellow muscle shirt with blue jogging pants completed with yellow sneakers. With his human form shifting complete , the scout decided to go on an hour of jogging to wait out the couple.

.......

Bumblebee stationed himself outside the restaurant as 45 minutes had passed. He sat down on a becnh across the street , waiting for the two to walkout possibly drunk.

A few seconds passed, when sam suddenly barged out. He was clearly intoxicated and didn't have a good time with the food stains on his tuxedo that made him look like a victim of a food fight. He made some drunk yellings before walking off to the otherside , clearly oblivious of his surroundings.

Bee wanted to run towards him to makesure that he was okay, but then mikeala suddenly stepped out next. She was clean compared to sam , but her eyes watered with tears.

The autobot went behind a building and transformed and drove up to her and opened his door to which mikeala stepped in.

" Are you alright?" bee asked through the radio as he turned the heater low for her.

" No." Mikeala sniffles as she wiped her tears.

" What happened?" bee asked.

" Sam flipped out and refused to pay the bill and it got worse when he vomitted on himself." Mikeala cried.

Bumblebee was silent at this , he knew mikeala needed the time to compose without much fuss. She was his best friend and a good friend always has each others backs, so he asked.

" Is money still owed?"

mikeala shook her head. " No, I payed the bill."

Bee sighed and started his engine but before he could drive, mikeala patted the dash.

" Bee wait , don't take me home yet. " She began " Can you take me to the meadow where i looked at your engine and met you for the first time."

Bumblebee inwardly sighed sympathetically. " Alright then..."

He shifted to drive and drove off , blowing dust behind him.

Later.....

Bumblebee pulled up near a tree , his headlights Illumanating a tree in the darkness. The moonlight shining above them , gave some surrounding light to the area.

Mikeala stepped out of the car and walked towards a tree and looked up to the moon ,clearly contemplating to herself.

Seeing this, Bumblebee turned to his humanform and hugged her comfortingly from behind. Mikeala cried with her eyes flowing with tears and leaned into him , letting her emotions flow.

"Sa....Sam ....asked me to...." Mikeala stuttered.

" what?" Bee asked.

" To marry him." mikeala finished.

" But i thought you said...."

" No that was just a coverup, but he really wanted me to marry him." mikeala explained. " i said no....then he...."

Mikeala tried to speak the last few words out , but they were proved to be too much for her heart to spat out.

Bumblebee soothed her patting her back. "sssh it's okay now."

Mikeala kept crying and she sniffed , hugging the humanformer tightly. Bee returned the gesture as he began to ponder what kind of a friend sam is. He is good friends with the two humans and he heavily despised them both fighting , but after hearing this news about sam: He had to be cautious around that boy , from this day forward and be more closer to mikeala. Afterall she saved his life more than once , unlike sam who just kept whinning all the way.

Bee rubbed her back as she cried and softly placed a kiss on mikeala's forehead. This little gesture eased mikeala a bit then all of a sudden , they both locked eyes with each other.

Then in the split of a second , bumblebee's lips made contact with her lips. Mikeala widened her eyes a bit on that, but his lips were so soft. She immediately returned the gesture , bee kissed back willingly.

Mikeala kisses and bit his upper lip before pulling back. " You know something bee?"

" What?" he asked as he rubbed her back softly.

" When i first met you , i was little nervous about you being a giant robot but the more i got to know you the more I love you." Mikeala smiled. " Your so gentle ...kind and overall handsome."

With that statement said , Bumblebee's face turned ten shades of red and he smiled sheepishly before kissing her lips hard.

Mikeala responds with a harder kiss as he soon pins her to the tree kissing tighter. She soon wrapped her legs around him as he pulls out and soon nips on her neck, causing mikeala to moan.

While moaning , mikeala squeeked. " uum bee?"

Bumblebee pulled off from her neck. " yes?"

" Promise me one thing...."

"What is it?"

" Never leave me ....your the only one I love tight now." 

" I will never. That is a promise."

With that said and done , The two returned to kissing under the moonlight.


	5. The lake incident

Three weeks passed since the restaurant ordeal and since then , mikeala and bumblebee started a new more comfortable relationship with each other.Mikeala felt comfort in the arms of the blonde humanformer and his charm wins the rest as he was gentle and kind , occasionally he had an ornery side which he tickles her til she finally cried from the pleasure. While Bumblebee on the other hand have never felt more himself around her as she was definitely the femme of his dreams, even though she was a human.

The story continues as the morning of a sunday arrived with the monotone buzz of an alarm clock , which was silenced when a fist crushed the clock under it. Bumblebee groaned and sat up , he streteched his arms and popped his neck before standing up. He opened the blinds letting the sunlight into his room , he gave a yawn and he fully opened his eyes to notice that he is naked.

A little surprised , he rubbed his head trying to remember what happened the night before. Then he heard mikeala groan , looking back there she was sleeping soundly on his bed and naked as well.

Then he remembered it; All that kissing and moaning was quite worth it. Giving a small smirk , Bumblebee went towards the bathroom taking a shower and combing his hair to its original style.

As he combed his hair, he felt a presence behind him. Turning his helm around , there stood mikeala rubbing her head yawning a bit.

" Slept okay?" Bee asked.

Mikeala yawned and nodded. "Yeah."

Bee smiled and hugged her before kissing her forehead. " Go take a shower , I'll be at the mess hall for breakfast.

She smiled a bit and nodded before giving bee's face a small nuzzle and went in locking the door behind her.

A little later...

After eating breakfast , the scout went to his assigned station at the base as mikeala sat down at the sofa of his office.

That was when a knock came on the door.

" Come in." Bee informed.

The door opened as sam stepped in , he appeared to be in a calm state tho the look on his eyes tell that he had something important to say to bee and mikeala.

" Hey bee , hey mikeala. " He greeted to which mikeala nodded her head as bee stood up from his desk.

" Hey sam what are you doing here?" He asked as he ushured a seat for the boy infront of the table.

" Well ever since the restaurant incident , i have been kept awake at night for my horrible action. " Sam began. " So i have decided to take you guys to the place for a special treat."

" Oh what is this then another restaurant ?" Mikeala asked.

" No something better , you'll see." Sam smiled.

.......................

A clear crystal lake appeared from the horizon as bee drove off towards it with sam and mikeala onboard. It was an hour drive from the base , the trio arrived at the scene. The two humans stepped out first with sam removing his shirt and pants first , revealing that the boy had been wearing his swimming trunks the whole time before coming here. He ran to the beach and dove down at the lake , while mikeala changed inside of bee to her jet black swimsuit. Bumblebee couldn't help it but look at her body through his mirror, he gave a small whistle at the amazing spectacle tho it was so low that mikeala didn't hear it.

She got out and pulled a barbeque grill from bee's trunk along with a cooler , they did a bit of packing before the whole trip. When that was done , mikeala dove into the lake swimming alongaide sam as bee remained in his alt-mode observing them.

Mikeala bursted through the lake surface and straightened her hair before looking to the beach's direction where bees alt mode stayed facing them.

" Hey bee the water is nice." Mikeala informed. " Come."

A white flashed consumed the alt-mode of the autobot and a young muscular human stood on his place which was were the car was once on. Bumblebee stretched his arms before taking off his shirt , exposing his muscles. He soon took off his pants , revealing his chistled legs along with a black swimming trunk.

Mikeala whistled at the sight of bee's body , making the autobot smirk a bit at her reaction.

The girl ushered him into the water in which the autobot jumped in synchronized swimming style.

Mikeala decided to backstrokes across the lakes surface only to feel something painful pinch her rear , causing her to shriek in pain. Hearing this , the autobot broke yhe lakes surface and swam towards her carrying her bridal style to the beach.

She reached into her swimming trunk and took out a crayfish stuck from her bottom. It was the main culprit of the attack , but how on earth did it end up into her rear? That was when sam emerged from the lake laughing at her.

" Pranked mikeala!" He gagged revealing that he was the one who stuffed the crustacean there.

Mikeala and Bumblebee fixed him with a glare , before the girl gave a sigh and tossed the crayfish away. She went to a secluded spot to check if there any other flesh wounds present from the freshwater lobster's claw. Thankfully there was none as she stepped out from her seclusion.

" You okay?" Bee asked as he pat her shoulder.

" Yeah." Mikeala reassured.

" Good." Bee smiled before some mud hit him on the side of the face.

Sam threw another one covering the scouts face. " Talk time over!"

Bumblebee wiped off and glared at sam , he took a step towards the water. Clearly intending to beat the hell out of him , but mikeala grabbed his hand.

" Don't bee." She begged.

Bee looked at her and back at sam , who was now backstroking on the lake. He gave a sigh and obliged her with a nod.

She gave a smile and started the grill for the barbeque. " Bee can you get the meat?"

The scout obliged her as she took three burgers and grilled them , not long after sam went up from the lake upon the smell of food.

He went beside mikeala and couldn't a good pinch to her bottom, causing her to make a squeak noise.

Sam laughed at that , only to be bumped by bee as a warning. He shrugged it off as mikeala turned to glare at sam who kept a smirk. She resisted the urge to slap him but otherways , he just let him off.

" bee can you get the ribs?" Mikeala requested and was obliged by the humanformer who gave a small smile to her direction.

This little gaze was caught by sam however....

"Bumblebee! " Sam called out from behind a tree.

The humanformer obliged the calling and walked towards his direction to meet the glaring eyes of sam.

" bee what have you interest in my girl?" Sam asked sternly as he looked up to bee.

Bumblebee gave a low growl. " Because your being a shithead to her sam."

" A shithead?" sam snarled.

" Your treating her badly sam , i thought this invitation to the lake was an apology place to her. " Bee retorted.

" Mikeala just doesn't have a sense of humour!" Sam snarled.

Bee simply glared not responding to the angry human.

" Just leave her alone." Sam glared.

" Treat her right and i will." Bee replied with a snarl.

Sam was about to reply , when mikeala called out their names as her grilling is done. The boy was about to step out only to feel bee grab his arm and pull him back to face him.

Bee glared and whispered. " If you make mikeala sad or unhappy again , i will pay you a little visit and believe me it will not be a pleasant one as my fist will meet your face Head to head Understand?"

Sam was immediately shaken by the threat and nearly wet himself on that. He couldn't speak but a nod of his head gave bee the much needed answer.

Bee shoved Sam's arm to the side and walked forwards , followed by the witwicky whose legs are shaking along the way.


	6. Brutal Exchanges

Ever since the heated argument at the lake , Sam started to distant himself from the yellow autobot. No one , not since trent threatened him as scary and as dead serious at that. But stubborn little sam wasn't gonna let a threat like that kill off his obsessive love for mikeala, He had a little mystery to clear tho. Was bumblebee screwing mikeala? The thought of it haunts his mind since.

One day , a lazy day in fact came in a heatwave that spread across the suburbs around the witwicky residence. Most residents at this time , would stay indoors at their airconditioned homes while some played sports under the sun.

Despite recent clashes , bee still kept being a guardian to the witwicky boy only because optimus assigned him to be and his respect for the prime became his driving passion to follow his orders.

The day was very hot as not even the air-conditioning at Sam's house kept the sweat from pouring out of the teen's body as he would soon remove his shirt to be comfortable during the heat. Bumblebee meanwhile was allowed in the house by Sam'sparents who were off to a friend's party, he too have been suffering from the heat as he donned a light outfit; consisting of a yellow tanktop with the autobot symbol and black gym shorts.

Sam and him watched tv for the hour , when the ding of the doorball hummed the room.

Sam groaned and stretched clearly lazy to get up to answer it.

" Bee can you get the door?"

BumbleBee glared at the boy. " Do i look like a butler to you?" He sarcastically asked in a firm tone.

With that said , sam immediately stood up and hurried to the door. Opening it , revealed mikeala from behind it.

" Oh hi sam!" Mikeala smiled.

Sam's eyes widened at this , he was clearly not expecting her to arrive today. " Hey mikeala, what's with the visit?"

" Oh just stopping by to see you two." She smiled.

" That's nice. Wanna come in?" Sam gestured.

" Sure i would love to." Mikeala stepped in as sam closed the door locking it.

A few minutes later.....

Bee zoomed into the program he was watching which was airing on the TV, his eyes widened as the female protoganist of the show jumped from a cliff clutching an ancient mayan artifact.

" Dem lara croft is sure is one badass. " He thought when footsteps sounded across the room, he turned to see mikeala and sam enter the room.

" Mikeala!" Bee stood up from the couch and hugged her in greeting .

She grinned and patted his back. " Hey bee.."

Bee pulled back from the hug. " What made you stop by?"

"Well just wanna see you two , honestly." She teased as sam got between them facing mikeala and blocking bee, before the bot could answer.

"Could i get you anything to drink?" He butted in.

Mikeala sighed inwardly at sam's evidently jealous actions before speaking. " Sure get some ice cream and soda."

"Right away." Sam began before stopping suddenly " Wait I don't have any ice cream."

"Well buy some and don't ask me to get them for you since the seven-eleven is just a block away from here." Bee snarled to which made sam immediately flee out of the door and onto the street.

Mikeala chuckled at that and immediately hugged bee , who returned the gesture followed by a kiss. He pinned her soon to the wall kissing her lips passionately.

" Is that the best you can do bee?" Mikeala playfully taunted before biting bee's upper lip, making him purr.

Bumblebee started to run his hands gently down her body ,rubbing her waist. He planted a kiss to her forehead and one onto her neck , he stroked her hair gently as he kissed.

Bee is known in the autobot ranks to be one of the best kissers and he is definitely living up to his reputation right now as he soon sat the girl on his lap , rubbing her back.

They kissed as the ambient sound of the TV drowned out the noise of their pleasure, not noticing incoming footsteps of Sam who was now coming back from his shopping trip.

He got into the room to the sight of the couple in their zone , the whole world stopped for him. This was a spectacle of betrayal for anyone who has a girlfriend in their life , to make it more painful is that your bestfriend is screwing her and she is screwing him back. This was unacceptable.

Sam growled and tossed the groceries to the side , making his presence known to the two who immediately stopped their affections.

" WHAT IS THIS SHIT BEE???"

Bumblebee stood up protective. " Just what it looks like!"

" Yeah? Why on you? SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Sam snarls.

"You ran her to me sam, you treated her like shit!" Bee replied.

Mikeala immediately stood up and got between them. " Sam PLease.."

Sam didn't let her finish that puny statement and her face suffered the strong strike from his fist , sending mikeala to the floor bruised.

Bee shoved sam to the wall for that action , it caused some of the displays to fall off the shelves. The boy tried to look for a weapon , that was when he saw his dad's old fountain pen; IT was no knife but it was sharp enough to do the job. He grabbed it and stabbed it to bee's arm, but however the tip of the pen broke in half upon stabbing a bicep.

His eyes widened as bee smirked and delivered a powerful jab to sam's stomach, causing him to cough up some spit and clutch his stomach.

" Thats not the way you treat a lady." Bee mused as sam groaned in pain nearly vomiting from the impact, the humanformer picked mikeala who was now shaking.

Sam stood up and glared. " Let's fight outside bee, MAN TO MAN!"

Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "You could barely take that punch and you don't start something you can't finish!"

"LETS FIGHT !"

The humanformer groaned there was no choice other than to satisfy this sad teenaged jerk , so he obliged and went outside to fight the brat.

Sam put up his fists. " If i win you will leave her to me and you will just stay in the garage!"

Bumblebee chuckled. " Heh if you win i will go entirely!"

" Go where?" Sam snarled.

" Elsewhere it shouldn't matter to you if you win either way , but if i win you will not touch her or hit her again." Bee smirks.

Sam growls and threw a punch to the humanformers face. But when his fist landed on the scout's face , his entire hand crumples like a car hitting a concrete wall shattering every bone in it.

The boy yelped in pain and held the broken fist , making bee laugh at his misfortune. Bee then grabbed Sam up by the collar of his shirt and delivered a right hook to his face , knocking the boy out instantly.

Mikeala gasped at the punch's momentum and watched as Sam's body fell to the floor , limp.

" Woah bee" she breathe.

Bee sighed and shrugged. " His choice."

Mikeala nodded and immediately hugged the humanformer who returned the gesture patting her back. " We should get out of here."

"Yeah."

Bee pulled back from the hug and walked away holding mikeala's hand.


	7. Changing Sides

The beatings left by bee could have gotten sam into a coma , but thankfully it wasn't that too severe as the boy only suffered a dislocated jaw and a fractured wrist. His parents immediately brought him to the Autobot's medical officer ratchet , who wasted no time in treating the boy by locking his jaw back in place and casting his hand.

Ratchet wiped his human hands as the old bot had to go humanform to patch the young boy up.

" There done, how are you feeling sam?" He asked.

" Better." Sam grumbled as his mother hugged him.

" Good , ratchet thank you." Judy witwicky spoke as she hugged her boy looking at ratchet.

The old medic gave a gentle smile and nodded. " My pleasure."

Judy turned back towards her son. " Sam who did this?"

Sam looked to the side. " Bumblebee."

" Why? I thought you were friends? " Judy's eyes widened at this statement.

" Yeah but he stole mikeala from me. " He spoke.

" Oh my thats just horrible!"

" You want me to talk to him." Judy offered to which sam shook his head on the answer.

" No let me." He said before standing up and storming to the door , slamming it behind him.

Later...

Bumblebee pinned mikeala to the wall kissing her lips deeply as he ran his hands down her shoulders gently. Mikeala moaned and bit his lips as she rubbed his muscular shoulder blades, she found this to be one of the most relaxing activities to do with bee her new boyfriend.

Their moment was interrupted however by a loud banging on a door. A voice followed which was immediately recognised by the couple.

" BEE YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Sam yelled as he banged at the door.

Bee sighed and broke the hold with mikeala. " He doesn't learn does he?"

" Yeah , sam is like a small dog all bark and no bite." Mikeala agreed and sat down at the scout's bed.

The bang got louder as bee looked for his clothes only to find them shredded from his 'games' with mikeala.

She laughed at that and handed the scout some black gym shorts and a yellow thermos tank top to which the scout wasted no time putting on.

" You really had to shred my clothes huh?" Bee sarcastically remarked as he put on the top, which appeared to be latex as it showcased his muscular torso.

" Thats what you get for overloading ." Mikeala chuckled.

Bee grinned and went out as sam stood there weathering his tirades , he soon stood silent as bee soon towers over him. On what used to be angry is now scared , sam was speechless upon making eye contact with bee.

" Didn't you learn?" Bee spoke as he crossed his arms. " Isn't your broke jaw and fist a good enough lesson not to mess with me?"

" You know fucking my girl is wrong." Sam countered as his anger build.

" You ran her to me, you treated her like shit." Bee once again reminded

" She's mine."

" She's not a material object sam , she chooses who she wants." Bee growled. " But by this situation she should be mine."

Sam couldn't take it anymore , this was too much. Using his good hand , he threw a punch to bee's face. However before the fist could meet bee's face , the humanformer immediately caught it. Squeezing.

Sam shrieked a bit on the pain and held firm as bee sadistically smirked a bit on the reactions of the boy.

" You brought this on yourself." Bee coldly states before grabbing sams collar hoisting him to his optic level.

" Consider this your final warning sam, leave me and mikeala alone." Bee snarled. " If i just see you go near her house or any of her belongings I'm gonna break every single bone in your body is that clear??"

Sam whimpered and visibly wet himself. " Cl....clear!"

With that statement said , bee dropped sam to the ground. He immediately ran away upon landing.

Bee shook his head at the sight of this wimp, before going back to his quarters to resume his activity with mikeala.

Later...

Sam ran out of the base's limits , crying like flint lockwood after being humiliated for his spray on shoes at the first meatballs movie. And like the movie said , you can't run away from your own two feet.

It began to rain , its thunder roars however were not enough to match the tears of the boy who had been humiliated awhile ago by his former best friend. He had been running for the past ten minutes and by this stage , he already lost sight of the base which was fading behind him.

Sam kept running , but his body racked with exhaustion with every breathe he took to his lungs. His body couldn't take it anymore , he collapsed on the ground not noticing approaching headlights towards his direction. Sam wanted to stand up before he was spotted , but he was too tired.

He groaned , his eyes dropping in tiredness as the car approached. It appeared to be a law enforcement type vehicle , but upon closer inspection it was a saleen musclecar. Sam's eyes widened at this spectacle , he knew who this car was.

Frantically , he gathered his strength and pushed himself up. But all of this proved futile as the musclecar roared its engine and rammed the boy back to the ground, scraping the boys skin but no bones were broken.

" Never thought I'd see you here human. " The saleen known as the infamous barricade mused.

" Please dont..." Sam groaned softly as he tried pushing himself up only for his arms to shake , sending him to the ground.

Barricade transformed. " Don't what? You are the one who killed my master megatron and do you think i will simply let you get away with it?"

" No no..." Sam groaned.

Barricade didn't listen and grabbed the human by the collar of his shirt Hoisting him to his optic level. Sam cowered upon meeting the angry optics of the con.

The con gave a smirk " where's your guardian bumblebee now??"

Sam closed his eyes. " He betrayed me.."

Barricade's optics immediately widened at that statement and he held the boy this time around the waist.

" He betrayed you? Stop lying to me brat , Bumblebee is known to be very loyal to his friends." The con growled , squezzing slightly by the boy's waist.

" No...he...he..." Sam squeaked.

" He what?!!"

" He stole my girlfriend."

Barricade couldn't help himself for a chuckle at that statement. " Just a mate? Now that's just pathetic i didn't know bee was the flirting type. Whatever your girl is , she's probably one pretty femme.

Sam hissed a bit on that statement. " You think that's funny? Huh?"

" Of course I do and don't forget i am the one holding you right now. I could snap you like a twig right now." Barricade reminded with a smirk.

" I know that it's just I don't trust bee anymore...nor like him."

" Awww your all alone now , which makes you sad and that means i get to put you out of your misery." Barricade grabbed ahold of Sam's other torso , but before he could sam yelled.

" Wait wait..i can help you and your cons." Sam spoke which made barricade stop his action and stared at the boy.

" Help? How can you help me and my comrades?"

" Obvious duh , i have been to the autobot base more than once and know every single entrance, exits and weapon stashes around." Sam began " plus that medic ratchet has a new invention which can prove useful for your cause."

" Mhpmm that sounds interesting , only one thing is of my concern. Are you telling the Truth? Because if not I'll tare that scrawny head from your body." Barricade threathened.

" Well let me take you there then." Sam begged.

Barricade thought about it a bit before transforming with sam inside of him, making the boy scream a bit. The con wrapped a seatbelt around him and shifted his gears .

" That's so you won't run , you will guide me around understand? If you try snitching me , the strap will snap your neck. Got it?" Barricade threathened through the radio.

" Yeah of course cade." Sam whimpered as barricade drove forwards.

............

Barricade silently drove in an abandoned back entrance of the base with almost no engine noise as he wheeled forward. " Alright you sure this is a secret entrance?"

" Yes cade , no one used this for years. The energon detectors can't get you and the tunnels here lead directly underneat ratchets lab." Sam informed.

" Heh you did good for a human." The con mused as he turned on his headlights Illuminating the dark tunnels.

He drove a bit and scanned the upper levels , sensing he was under a guards break room. The con dropped a mine for an ambush.

Each key point of the base , barricade dropped an explosive. He was gonna blow those autobots to the middle of next week and sam proves to be a useful ally as it seems.

Soon enough the two directly under ratchet's laboratory, the con engage a drill on his right arm ready for some drilling action.

" You sure ratchet won't find out?" Barricade asked as he placed sam on the ground.

" Trust me ratchet is asleep at this time." Sam said.

Barricade nodded and jammed his fist to the ceiling making a hole big enough for a bot. Once done , he offered a servo to sam which the human jumped on as the robot climbed up.

Barricade looked around and couldn't help but whistle at the sight of the inventions of the autobots' brilliant scientist, he could simply take all of them now if only he could carry them all.

Sam hopped from the servo of the con and pointed towards an escape pod like machine . " That's the invention."

" What does it do?" Barricade asked as he approached the widget looking at his reflection at the machines glass window.

" It turns bots to humans. "

" Ewww." Barricade exclaimed in digust. " Why would a bot give up his perfect form for a pathetic flesh form?"

" It gives you a human form but your powers as a bot remains the same as in human. Bumblebee was the first test subject of this widget and he spends most of his days as a human."

Barricade made another face of disgust " he's worse than ever."

" Yeah he is." Sam chuckled.

" Alright where's the plug?" Barricade looked around the machine before grabbing it trying to pry it off the ground to no avail.

" I suggest you don't tare it off ye--" sam spoke when the chatter of oncoming nest soldiers echoed towards their direction and a knocking on the door came.

A voice which sam recognizes as col.lennox spoke. " Ratchet you in there?"

Barricade growled and unleashed his guns ready to engage the humans if they entered only for sam to jump in front.

" Don't do that yet , i suggest a more stealthy approach." Sam suggested.

" How dare you tell me what to do , human?" Cade growled as the knocking got louder.

" No, but all the autobots will be raising hellfire on you and you'll be dead in two seconds.". Sam whispered.

Barricade growled , he knew the human was right either way.

" Alright what do you suggest?"

" Use the machine now."

Barricade looked at sam and the machine before sighing "alright."

............

Lennox knocked continuously at the door, as he knows if the old medic was there he would answered it immediately. A few seconds later , he gave up and turned to leave when a bright light illuminated through the bottom of the door.

" Ratchet you in there?" Lennox called out.

The colonel unlocked a door made for humans and stepped in to see one of the autobots widgets the pod like machine opened and steam coming out of it. The doctor was no where to be seen and the whole laboratory seemed to be quite abandoned.

" Hello?" He called out , clearly raising his guard.

"Lennox! " a voice called out.

Alarmed and with his training , lennox pulled out his pistol to the source who put its hands up.

" Woah its just me!" Sam stepped out of the shadows with his arms up , making the colonel sigh in relief and sheathed his gun.

" Sam...What are you doing here? I have been looking for ratchet."

" Doing the same as you." Sam replied casually as he placed his hands on his pockets.

" Mhmphm isn't ratchet around?"

" Nope." Sam replied evenly and walked forward with Lennox eyeing him carefully noticing the boys rather chill and odd behaviour.

" Sam are you alright?" The captain asked unaware a presence is approaching him from behind.

" Yeah i am alright and lennox I think you should look over your shouler." Sam suddenly informs.

Lennox tried to turn his head, only to feel his neck jolt violently to the right with an angle followed by a loud snap. Killing the colonel.

Sam watched as Lennox's lifless body hit the floor and looked up to see barricades human form crack his knuckles imitating the eery crunching sound similar to when Lennox's neck was snapped just a second ago.

" Cold." Sam spat.

Barricade dusted his human hands. " Digusting humans , i hate all of them."

" Yet your a human now." Sam retorted with a chuckle.

Barricade growled intimidatingly due to his huge dislike for this cocky answer. In fact, Barricade's human form is also quite intimadating; he was a tall white skinned human with black combed hair and red eyes, like bee his body was riddled with well defined muscles. His face was young and cleanshaven , matter of fact his human form is almost similar to bee's except for his dark hair and red eyes.

" Yeah whatever barricade shrugged and walked forwards only for sam to put his arm up blocking his way.

" Get out of my way human.". He growled.

" Wait your gonna need some clothes first stupid. " Sam informed pointing out barricade's naked body.

" Clothes?" He raised a brow, the con was obviously new to human culture .

" This." Sam pointed out by pulling a bit of his own shirt .

" Oh i see." Barricade realized nodding.

Sam nodded and proceded to remove the clothes off of Lennox's body as barricade watched the scene.

" Why are you removing that dead fleshling's clothes? Barricade asked.

" Because we are in an army base and this clothes will make you look less suspicious. "

" Oh.."

Soon sam removed the last of Lennox's clothing , leaving the underwear behind on the dead body and handing the clothes to barricade who had some trouble putting them on.

Sam chuckeld inwardly and helped the con with his clothes. Once put on and worn , barricade looked like an extremely buff sargeant from a military gay porn movie. The Witwicky chuckled a bit on his appearance before patting his back.

" You look good in them barricade." Sam whitelied.

" Really? Because i feel like I'm wearing nothing at all!" Barricade remarked on the uniform's tightness.

" Yeah but you can walk out of this base without anyone noticing." Sam explained before grabbing a black marker and crossed out Lennox's name at the uniform. He then took a pair of dark sunglasses and covered the cons eyes with them.

" What did you do and what are these so called visors?" Cade raised a brow.

" It might draw suspicion and these visors are called shades." Sam huffed.

Bsrricade nodded and started to walk alongaide the boy. The walk unmolested as pasisng soldiers would nod friendly at the pair and some would occasionally salute at cade for his outfit. Taking notice of the effect , he whispered to Sam's ear.

" Hey it worked hunan , your not so bad afterall."

Sam gasped inwardly at that , he didn't know if it was a compliment or a sarcastic praise but it did sound good.

" Uum thanks?" He replied with a slight smirk , barricade nodded in return.

This was good thing as he was getting the con's trust and he could prove a useful ally. With him , he could finally deal with bee and get mikeala back again.


	8. The Night of Sorrows

Mikeala moaned deeply as bee moved on top of her , thrusting his hips backwards and forwards in a fluid motion.

" Faster bee." She whispered.

Bumblebee grinned and continued at a faster pace making mikeala moan and wrap her arms around his body. After a few minutes , bee layed next to her and pulled her close.

" This was better than yesterday." Mikeala whispered to which bee gave a nod and kissed her when an explosion rang around.

Standing up , bee went to the cameras to see important areas of the base being blown up. The cons were most likely behind this.

" what's goin on??" Mikeala asked as she approached bee from behind.

" The cons are attacking stay here!" Bee moved past her picking up his clothes. When she suddenly hugged him from behind.

" Come back safe love." Mikeala whispered and kissed his cheek. He nodded and kissed back before running out.

Meanwhile.....

" All cons attack!" Barricade yelled to his com which was functional as a human still. In that several divisions arrived and engaged U.S soldiers in the attack. It wasn't long til the other bots joined in.

Sam walked up next to the con humanformer watching in horror as he laughed sardonic.

'Beautiful don't you think?" Cade grinned to which sam gave a nervous nod.

" uum cade can i get something for awhile?" Sam asked.

" What is it?'

" something important."

" mhmm be back here in five minutes if not I'll make sure you join lennox ij a slumber got it?" Barricad threatened as sam gave a nervous nod and took off in a run to the base.

Barricade watched the boy run away , then in the corner of his eye he saw ironhide run out to assist troops. Giving a grin , he ran towards the old mech. He jumped up high and the old mech was to slow to react as the human con delivered a hook to his face knocking the explosive experts out instantly.

Barricade laughed at the sight as the old mech landed in a heap.

" old fool."

" HEY YOU!" A voice called out.

Cade turned towards a young mucular male human as he tacked him sending them tumbling around for a bit before cade kicked him off.

They both stood up and instantly recognized one another by some notable features.

" Barricade?"

" Bumblebee?"

Bee narrowed his eyes. " tell me cade did you do this?"

" It's quite obvious!" Barricade grinned .

" You'll pay for the innocent lives you took today and for hurting ironhide!"

The two let out a warcry and charged at one another fists raised. Intending to tare the other apart with their bare-hands.

Meanwhile....

Mikeala watched as the battle unfold through the cameras in bee's quarters , it was intense. The autobots and cons were fighting one another , taring the others apart while she saw bee tackle barricade through another cam.

Suddenly a knocking came through the door and sam's voice boomed. " Mikeala We have to get out of here!"

Skeptical , Mikeala knew that autobots would soon eliminate the decepticon threat and that he would most likely take advantage of her during the chaos.

" NO Sam, I'm staying here its much safer anyways." She replied through the door.

The next few minutes was utter silence when suddenly an axe burst through the door, making mikeala scream and trip as sam reached in and unlocked the door before going through.

Sam stood over her. " Then I'll make you come with me then!" He said before kicking her in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her out cold. 

The boy gave a grim laugh and layed down next to her unconscious body , he started to unbutton her shirt for his lusty intentions then suddenly a bomb fell shaking the building thus ruining the moment.

Sam groaned. " Ah well your pussy can wait later. " He hoisted her up to his shoulder and began to walk out of the base.

.........

Bumblebee pinned barricade to the wall ,choking him tightly. However the con human kicked reared up a bit and kicked the bot faraway and towards a tank. Upon impact, the tank lurched to the side and flipped to its sides as bee hit upon it hard. The blonde humanformer dropped down and coughed a bit as cade kicked his chest, he saw barricade charge towards him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the tank by the turret and effortlessly; he swung it like a bat striking cade and sending him flying straight to the sky, faraway.

Bumblebee couldn't help ,but whistle on the feat he just did. "Dang!"

However his gloating stopped when something caught his eye; IT was sam exiting the base with some unconscious person on his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes , he realized who the limp person was...

" Mikeala!" Bumblebee called out and rushed towards them , blocking sam's path.

Sam growled and took the axe , putting it on mikeala's throat. " One step and she's dead!"

" I thought you love her SAM! why are you gonna kill her?" Bee retorted. 

" BECAUSE SHE IS MINE!!!" Sam yelled to the air like a baby. Seeing he is vulnerable , bee ran up and punched the boy to the ground knocking the air out of him also causing mikeala to stumble. Thankfully , Bee caught her in time and held her close as she woke up a bit.

" Bee What's happened?" She groaned.

" ssssh its okay now. " Bumblebee soothed and kissed the top of her head to which she hugged him for it.

Sam took in the lost air and sat up to see bumblebee holding mikeala, he growled. IF he cannot love mikeala so can't bumblebee. Looking to his right , lay a deceased U.S marine with his beretta sticking out. Sam picked up and cocked it before aiming at the couple.

Bumblebee stood up helping when mikeala as she hugged his neck in pure relief. "Than--"

BANG!!!!

Bumblebee and mikeala's eyes widened then suddenly , blood formed around her chest and she looked at bee one last time before everything went black.

The world became slow around bumblebee as she fell into his arms , she was cold and lifeless. This cannot be! One minute she was here and now she was gone!!

Sam watched as the humanformer screamed out to the heavens on the death of his lover before he aimed at bee's back.

" Why don't you join her!" He yelled and fired.

The bullet flied like the crowflies and it hit bee's back , but rather than piercing his skin it simply crumpled upon striking his shoulder. Sam gasped at the sight when bee gently set mikeala down and clenched his fists.

The boy almost urinated on himself when bee turned towards his direction with a glare. Sam panicked and fired what remained off the pistol into bee's chest and like before , all of them bounced off like they were made of rubber.

" COME HERE!" Bee yelled and reached out towards sam , but the boy was quick enough to evade and started to run with an angry hunanformer behind him. He jumped over a fence while bee simply barreled through.

He ran and ran til he ran out of land as he stopped himself from going a cliff. This was the end as he turned to bee as he cornered him.

" Th-" Bumblebee was about to speak when something blasted him away and into the waters below . sam watched as he fell and turned to the source , where a miata mx-5 with a decepticon symbol stood .

" You sam witwicky?" It asked.

Sam gave a nod as it opened its door.

" Hop in!"

The boy wasted no time and got in as the con shifted to gear to get out of there.

Later...

Bumblebee climbed up the rocks and onto the cliff . he had many cuts around his body which healed instantly and his shirt was in tatters, he tore it off afterwards.

Bee looked around for sam , but the boy had vanished. Giving an angry yell , he threw his hands in the air and slammed it on the ground making a shockwave before he headed back to base.

..........

Optimus and the other autobots scavenge around the base for any suevivors , but unfortunately the cons killed every human in the base. The prime was pretty distraught on this, while ratchet recovered all his equipment which thankfully was all still functioning including the human shifting pod.

" where's bee?" Jazz asked out of the blue which made all the bots look at him. Then ironhide spotted a fogure in the distance.

" There!" He pointed out to which all bots turned to the source , it was bee alright but he was carrying someone. As he came closer, the bots widened their optics.

" NO!"

It was mikeala's dead body and optimus knelt down for bee's humanform.

" Who did this?"

" sa...SAM!" Bee cried a bit as he held the corpse.

The news startled all the bots at this betrayal, they taught that boy was one of their closest friends on this planet but he too betrayed them due to a personal matter. All this life losed due to jealousy.

It truly was a night of sorrows


	9. Welcome To The Decepticons

Mikeala was quietly buried with all the autobots attending her wake. They buried her at a hill overlooking the ocean as she always wanted to feel the cool breezes during her short life here on earth. Among all the autobots , bee took her passing to his very core absorbing it like a sponge does water. He had never loved someone so much before , she was his everything and she was his world. And now that she is gone , All he can do was mourn and make that bastard brat pay for it with his miserable life. Eye For An Eye , Tooth For A Tooth.

Reading some human culture , bumblebee tied apart two wooden branches from a tree in the shape of a cross planting on the grave as respect for his newly deceased lover.

" What's that?" Ironhide asked as he looked down at the humanformer placing it ontop of the soil.

" It's a cross, humans put it on the grave of their loved ones." Jazz answered as he knew bee was too tense and depressed to even speak to the old mech.

" Oh i see." Ironhide remarked as bee transformed back to his botform walking up towards optimus.

" Bumblebee.. Revenge is not the answer to every problem you face." The prime spoke as he put a hand on the young bot's shoulder.

" I Know that optimus, but sam just switched sides to the enemy and he is too dangerous to be left alive as he knows all our secrets and is most likely telling them now." Bumblebee replied as he pushed the hand off.

Optimus remained silent and stared at him blankly , He hate to admit but bee is very right on the plan of action but his morality kept him from giving the order to kill humans. Meanwhile at the back of his head, he is pondering out that sam is already spilling his beans at this very moment. The consequences may be devastating for them.

meanwhile....

Sam twiddled his thumbs together as the con drove towards a dimly lit area around a cave at a disclosed location. The con apparently used a groundbridge to travel there , making the human boy sick in the process.

" You good there boy?" The con asked through the radio.

" Yeah a little sick." Sam groaned as he held his stomach.

" If your gonna throw up , get out of the me!" The con growled and opened his door through which sam immediately stepped out and let all his breakfast , lunch and basically everything he ate out of his mouth.

He wiped his lip with a sleeve and got back inside to which the Miata led him towards a dark wide room. 

Sam got out of the decepticon who which immediately drove away out of the door closing it behind him. 

The boy looked around in dim light when all of a sudden he felt something huge loom over him from behind. Sam turned around and looked up to see the red glowing optics of none other the treacherous second in command of the decepticons. Starscream

Sam visibly wet himself at the sight and stumbled back , only to hit something solid. Turning , barricade's human form stood there a little beaten up from bee's treatments awhile ago back at diego garcia.

"So this is the human cade?" Starscream asked as he gripped the edge of Sam's shirt between two fingers lifting him up to his face. Sam let out a girly shriek at that.

" Yes lord starscream." Barricade grinned at the sound of sam yelling like a female.

"Okay then , why did you betray your fellow bots and comrades?" Starscream interrogated shaking sam a bit.

Sam found it hard to speak while he is being a shook but he raised his hand as a sign he wanted to say something to which the seeker stopped abruptly.

" Because of Bumblebee..." Sam shallowed his vomit.

" What about him?" Starscream glared. " Isn't he your best friend as he is always at your side?"

" Yeah but he stole my girlfriend." Sam growled.

Starscream raised a browplate at the statement before bursting out laughing. " Hahaha over a mate?! Come on you humans are so ridiculous."

Barricade also chuckled with his superior officer. " Yeah i know right, told you screamer that this human is pathetic."

Sam gave a growl. " Come on , ain't i gonna be praised as i just gave you guys vital information and destroyed a base."

" Just for that little things? A minicon could do all that in less than a few megacycles to join our ranks you have to prove your worth and don't forget you killed megatron!" Starscream growled.

Sam kept silent , he knew these guys were pissed and talking back would probably mean more trouble.

Suddenly starscream laughed. " But then again i should thank you right now."

Sam's eyes suddenly widened at that statement as starscream continued.

" With megatron's death it gives me a chance to finally rule over the decepticons and achieve my goals!" The seeker laughed as he slowly put the human down who dusted himself.

" And so samuel witwicky , welcome to the decepticons." He said with a smile, looking down at him.

Sam looked up shocked at the seeker's statement.Did he just say , i am on their side now? His mind ran a million thoughts before Sam bore a wicked grin at the con.

" Glad to be in the winning team." Sam said before giving out an evil laugh.


	10. Mikeala's Last Gift

Jazz huffed a bit as he stepped out of the pod in his new human form; A tall pale human male with blue and black hair , his body lean in frame though not as muscular as Bumblebee but he is still pretty imposing on physique with hard strong muscles that defined his upperbody. His face was young looking like a man in his late teens and optics blue as the sky. 

Dropping to his knees ,Jazz inhaled deeply trying to get used to the new human body circulations though he still doesn't need oxygen like the rest of the humanformers.

Seeing this , bunblebee immediately went forward and placed jazz's arm around his shoulder helping him standup.

" Thanks bro." Jazz huffed as bee lead him to sit on a tree stump.

" You look good." Ironhide complimented with a thumbsup looking down at the two humanformers.

Jazz smiled at the old mech with a wink of thanks before turning to bee. " Now clothes where do we get them?"

" Search the quarters we might find some your size." Bee invited.

" Alright then." Jazz stood up and stretched before following his best friend back.

Later...

Jazz had found himself a respectable outfit from one of the now deceased guard's lockers. A collard blue fred perry polo shirt complete with some jeans and black sneakers. The saboteur also fancied some dark blue shades which he found on the same locker .

" Groovy" Jazz mused as he looked at his reflection at a mirror.

Bumblebee meanwhile went back to his and mikeala's quarters packing up necessary items. He couldn't help but let all his emotions out at the memories he made with her at this very room.

A few hours ago , she and him were enjoying a pleasureable moment at his berth and the next is where he buries her lifless body into a hole just outside the base.

The rage boiled as well with the emotions.

" I'm gonna find you sam....and I'm gonna kill you." Bee growled and punched a wall , making a large hole on it.

" You'll pay for this."

Bumblebee then took a shower letting his emotions out with the hot water dripping down his toned muscles. Afterwards he donned some blue jeans along with black and yellow sneakers. He opened the closet to get a fresh shirt when all of a sudden a small gift box fell out of it.

Startled and curious at the same time , he read a note on it;

" Bee, you always said you wanted something to remember me during your missions. Well check in the box ~love , mikeala"

The scout nearly teared up on this little note, it was probably the most heart touching thing he has ever read since his acceptance letter to join the autobots to serve with Optimus. Fighting back a few tears , he held the letter close to his chest like a mother would to her own child. But the emotions were too much , soon enough the tears bursted and he fell to the ground in a fetal position. He had to take in , no point crying here all day would help.

Standing up. Bee wiped his tear with his forearm and cleared his throat as he opened the box. Upon lifting, he widened his optics on what was inside of it; it was a yellow sports sleeveless hoodie with black tracings along with little horns sticking on top of its hood a bit like his younger form which he had during the 1980s back in the ark. (Basically the pic above is what it looks like)

He lifted it up awestruck on the design. " Where did mikeala get this?" He wondered.

Wasting no time , he unzipped it and put it on not bothering to wear a shirt first. The hoodie was a little tight as it exposed the lower abs of torso. Obviously it was a sports top made for sweaty activities but it was very comfortable to wear.

He spun around clearly admiring it . He looked at himself at a mirror and whistled.

" Well thanks mikeala this is a wonderful gift." He remarked and flexed his exposed huge arms.

Bumblebee then resumed his packing up of necessary items grabbing some money that was given to them by the soldiers as allowance for a month. It was worth at least ten thousand dollars, after that he also got some clothes in.

He was about to leave when one object caught his optics, by the bedside. It was his photo with mikeala together , underneath a tree in an afternoon. They were cuddling each other peacefully during that hot summer day when bee decided to take a selfie and had it printed for memory. Picking up the frame bee took the picture and gave it a small kiss.

" You will be avenged i promise that..."


	11. Ghosts of Heart

How long has it been?

Days? Weeks ? Months? No , it had only been 5 days since his beloved mikeala died and bee let the grief and mourning within him take over as his anger slowly depleted with the long hours.

The autobots have since moved out of diego garcia and took shelter within a makeshift base located at an abandoned railyard warehouse just a few miles away out of the old nest base , this would do since they do not have money to buy a proper base in a nice area of town then. They settled their own quarters , while ratchet immediately set up his lab and medical bay. He had brought along the human-shifting pod with him to. Meanwhile bee chose a quiet room with no windows.

He needed the solitude afterall.

The first thing he set up there was the picture of mikeala and him, just looking at her smile brought tears to his eyes as he wiped one off just now.

Then he sensed a cold presence behind him as if someone let open a window or such, but that was impossible since his room didn't have any windows. Turning his helm , he widened his optics at the sight.

" Mikeala?" He squeaked.

It cannot be mikeala as she was dead , but she was right there in front of him wearing a long white gown like an angel. Bee's processors worked it's way to denying that this is real , but here she was standing right in front of him.

Bee backedup a bit to the wall , but she approached him anyways. Lifting a hand , she brought down the hood on his hoodie and She followed the gesture with a smallkiss to his lips.

Bee still refused to accept this as real , but it was too good to resist it. He gave her a kiss back and it to felt real and as soft as he remembered.

" Bee I'm always here for you...." She spoke like she was alive yet her voice sounded angellic.

Those words sent bee into tears and he was about to wipe them when mikeala lifted a hand and wiped it clean away. She then hugged him and gave a soft whisper to his ear.

" Avenge me...."

Bee's fists clenched at that statement and soon enough his grief was a replaced with pure anger and he looked up eyeing her ghost eyes.

" I will....I promise.."

Mikeala smiled at this statement and gave his lips a deep kiss to which bee responded by wrapping his arms around her body only for her to suddenly vanish into thin air.

The autobot blinked at that and rubbed his human eyes, before he sat down on the bed trying to recollect on what has just happend before. He sat there for a few minutes then the thought of that wretched boy sam came in.

" You bastard.... I'm gonna kill you." Bee muttered under his breathe and punched the wall behind him, it cracked a bit with the force of the punch.

Bumblebee then stood up , pulling his hood over his head and went out of the room .

.....

Jazz admired his human form for a few seconds , flexing a bicep as he looked at himself on the reflection of a mirror at the railyards old bathroom. He whistled then all of angry footfalls sounded the area where he was in, looking to the source he spotted bee walking down the stairs in a huff and a stern expression.

" Bee are you okay?" Jazz called out as he walked into his comrade's sight.

Bee merely glared at his best friend and walked past him nonchalantly and out of the big hangar doors.

Jazz simply watched the scout humanformer walk out before a thought of worry comes to his mind and he ran out after him.

Later.....

Bumblebee walked further away from their new base and he started running in frustration not minding jazz out Calling his name , he just needed to get away for now.

He ran and ran and ran til he reached a nearby populated town over the beach. It was midday and everyone just went on with their lives as some young students enjoyed the sun on the beach as their summerbreak reached its climax.

Bumblebee began to walk calmly with his hands on his pant's front pockets , he mostly avoided eye contact with the locals as he treaded onwards. His hair brushing from side to side and his hoodie's strings jumping about every step.

Some beachgoers in fact couldn't help but whistle on the exposed four abs that his hoodie failed to hide and the massive arms from the sleeveless top.

Bee paid not a single mind to them as he walked forwards and into the avenue ahead of him.

He trekked a few more blocks when all of sudden a eary female scream reached his audio receptors , reacting to it. Bee instantly followed the sound towards an alleyway where a young woman was being mugged by two shabby men in rags intending to rob her of her purse.

Bee growled and narrowed his eyes . "Hey!"

One of the muggers put a knife to the woman's throat as the other one glared at bee. " One step and she is dead!"

Bumblebee approached nonetheless causing the other mugger to press the knife deeper to the females throat as the other one took out a knife pointing it to bee.

"don't take another step!" He warns.

The rage inside bee boiled like hot water as he glared into the first man's eyes who visibly wet himself as seen on his pants. Bee blinked than all of a sudden his face changed that of sam witwicky's. Oh the rage grew even more as bee lurches forward and in a split second , he had the knife hand of the crook forced up ripping it clean off.

The criminal screamed as he held the stub that was once his arm as his colleague looked in horror. Bee took the knife from the ripped arm and threw it to the crook who was holding the lady , hitting his head killing him instantly as the woman screamed and ran away.

The other one now huddled on the ground still yelling for his ripped arm but was silenced as bee grabbed his neck between his arms and a loud snap followed.

Bumblebee vented deeply as he looked at the corpses he made and he slumped over a trash can.

" Bumblebee!" A voice called out.

Bee turned his head to see jazz standing there horrified on the latters actions.

" What did you do?" The human saboteur asked horrified as he approached bee who looked at him emotionless.

The blonde humanformer looked down before answering back. " They were Robbing a young woman....."

" You didn't need to kill them!" Jazz retorted.

Bee clenched his fists. " I know but the time i saw their faces....i saw him."

" Who sam?" Jazz asked as he held bee's shoulders trying to get eye contact.

Bee merely nodded his head as he lowered it further, not willing to let jszz see his face.

Jazz looked around as sirens started wailing all over them , he instantly pulled on bee's arm to which the scout obliged and the two ran back to base as quickly as possible.

Later.....

" Why did you have to kill them bee?" Optimus demanded as he watched over bee who was hanging his head not giving eye contact.

" Like i said, i saw sam on their faces." He replied gruffy.

Optimus sighed , he knew bee was still far from getting over mikeala's death and his rage towards Sam is still at a huge boiling point. That was when ratchet entered the room.

" Bee all my years studying in iacon school of medicine , i have indeed come across psychology and being the medic here I'm at your service. Follow me" ratchet spoke as he put a hand on bee's shoulder who raised a brow curious on what the old mech could impose.

......

The two entered bee's quarters , it didnt change since he got here but one thing noticeable is a big red punching bag hanging in the center of the room.

" Bee why not use your rage to better your body instead of just contemplating and plotting inside your head. So just as they always say , let it all out." Ratchet gave a smile.

Bumblebee looked at the older doctor a bit dumbfounded a bit before he got his point with a nod. Bee stepped forward and delivered two jabs and two straight punches towards the bag who absorbed it. Bee continued with some hooks and some uppercuts , his strength was quite evident as sand started to leak out of the bag.

Ratchet stepped back as bee pulled his fist back and with a growl , the scout humanformer delivered a killer jab which sent the boxing bag through the concrete roof of the building.

" Woah..." Ratchet breathed.

Bumblebee turned to the older doctor and cracked his knuckles. " Now what?"

The old doctor scratched his chin. " Mhmm gonna need something stronger than a boxing bag...."

To be continued


	12. Regrets

Ever since joining the dark side of the decepticons, Samuel witwicky enjoyed some good privileges such as cons around to protect him. 24/7 and anything he wished for was granted such as banks being robbed were done instantly by reluctant footsoldiers. This was starscream's gratitude to the boy as if it weren't for him , he wouldn't become the new leader as he is now.

Barricade came back from a scouting mission and transformed near his new leader. " Lord starscream we still have not found the pod that turns cybertronians into humans."

Starscream turned and growled. " What?! You have failed?!!"

The saleen gave a small bow of apology. " They most likely took it with them after their base was destroyed."

The air commander gave a growl and punched the wall in frustration as sam stepped out on the balcony.

" Did you fail cade?' he lightly joked to which the police car gave a killer stare at him making sam chuckle nervously. Soon enough yellow liquid poured out of Sam's pants , clearly he urinated in fear to which barricade and the others began laughing.

"Don't stress out our new human friend cade." Says starscream.

Barricade looked at his superior officer and gave a small nod before glaring into Sam's eyes which made the human instantly stand stock straight. Giving a small gulp, Sam looked up to starscream and said.

"You can track energon signatures can't you now screamer?"

" Yes i can Why?" The new lord of the cons raised a brow.

" Well instead of just standing there like a freaking idiot , how about you just go on and track the autobots??!! It shouldn't be that hard!" Sam retorted like the true jerk he is.

Starscream growled. " Now what gives a human like you the authority to command the lords of the decepticons!" He then turns to barricade and gave a nod.

The saleen instantly shifted to his humanform and gave a powerful jab to sam's face, knocking the little brat out.

Later.....

Sam groaned as he soon woke up, but sadly he didn't know where he was or what the hell is going on. Suddenly water was poured all over the boy, it wasn't clean water as evident due to the smell.

" Hey What the hell??" Sam snapped when suddenly lights turned on to reveal that he was naked and strapped to a chair in front of a grinning barricade who stood in front of him holding the barrel that held the water to drench him. 

"Wakey wakey brat, starscream wants you to feel how we make good warriors!" Barricade placed the barrel down and instantly delivered a powerful right hook to sam's face breaking the boy's nose. It was quickly followed by a left hook dislocating sam's jaw.

Sam coughed up blood and looked at cade in horror. " WHAT THE FUCK CADE???"

" You disrespected the lord of the armada, Actions have consequences little human!" Barricade spitted to side and continued his left hook right hook to sam's face. He then finished it with a strong kick sending the boy to the floor and the air knocked out of him.

Sam took deep breathes as his eyes began to tear up in pain. He began to regret this alliance with the opposite side and now he wished to have never shot mikeala. Well that is what stupidity gets you and you can never changed the past.

Barricade laughed at the knocked down boy and hoisted him backup ,before slapping him twice in the face making sam groan.

" Now enough with the fists lets get serious." 

Sam's jaw was pretty much mangled to even speak and he widened his eyes as barricade got a pair of jumper cables , to which the con clipped to his nipples. He began to trash in the chair making squealing noises.

Barricade laughs. " wonder how loud you'll scream!" 

He then flipped the switch making the boy scream to the top of his lungs.

 

THIS WAS HELL.


	13. Brutal Actions

The sun began to set , its rays began to fade over the vast lands over the city and over the autobot's base in the abandoned railyard. However bumblebee made himself busy the whole day as he let out all his rage on some train carts around the base.

He had destroyed almost six of them now, using them as punching bags. Bee used his killer instinct to his assault as he saw no one other than sam on the blank wall of the train cart. He had removed his shirt during the assault and his exposed broad muscles were put to work as his veins pumped andrenaline to them.

Ratchet presided over the scene as he had been doing in the past few hours. " bee thats enough."

Bumblebee pulled his fist out of the metal cart and glared. " I will stop when i feel like it!!"

The medic sighed. " Do you think you can find sam by doing that?"

Bee spits to the side. " I want to hit him as hard as i can!"

Ratchet shook his head. " yeah yeah if you need me find me inside its getting dark. I'll get you some energon."

Bee returned to boxing as his anger once took over and he had not ignored ratchet's words about sam. The old medic was right he couldnt just stand there. It was time for some action.

The yellow scout landed one last punch to the cart crumpling it on impact as it fell off the tracks and into the pits where bee demolished the other ones. He then walked back to the base picking up his shirt on the way.

Later ....

Bee drew up all possible plans of ever ruling out the little brat, he looked over pictures of all of Sam's go to places; his parents house and his friend's miles's home.

He gave them a second thought as the boy would most likely be laying low after the whole incident in diego garcia but sam is a stupid boy and might slip up one day .

Thinking a bit with a scratch of his chin ,he planned ; Bumblebee met miles on only one ocassion was when he took the two out for a drive when sam first purchased him , but they never officially met and sam lost contact with him shortly after getting in the romance with mikeala. So probably the brat forgot about his friend, so he was spared.

That leaves only ron and judy witwicky left . Oh yes they were Sam's most pride and joy besides his ego. They were perfect , taking them gives a hundred percent chance of luring the boy out.

Bunblebee gave a small smirk and made his own preparations when suddenly a knock came on his door.

" bee you alright? " a voice boomed it was jazz.

Bee huffed and opened the door. " im fine."

Jazz gave a gentle smile " well just checking on ya. Here." He handed bee an energon cube.

Bumblebee accepted it with a nod and closed his door again surprising jazz who then shrugged understanding the need for bees solitude. He then yelled through the door.

" hey optimus would like to talk to you first thing in the morning."

Bee gave no reply and the saboteur walked back to his room.

The scout drank all the energon and glanced at the clock which the time was ten in the evening . bee had plenty of time to escape as he waited for the other bots to be asleep before tiptoeing out of the base using his skills as a scout.

Once a good distance away , he transformed to his altmode driving off into the highway and by a small field. There he took out a small scalpel from a medical kit which he stole from ratchet's lab and he made a small incision on his arm to which he clenched his fist for it. Then with his digit he digged out a small device out of his arm as energon spurted out.

It was a tracking device that was on every autobot in service to the cause. They all received on their inaguration day so their superiors can track them down in emergency situations. But not this time.

Bee crushed the device between two digits and cauterized his arm with a heating tool.

" Thats so you wont come after my aft." He remarked before transforming once more and into his goal.

Hours later....

Bee drove down the old suburbia which he used to call his second home when he and sam were still best buddies. He had flashbacks of sam in him as he revved his engine for passing female joggers to which they both enjoyed. But all those memories are simply used by bee to fuel up his anger towards him.

A few more blocks and there was the witwicky residence , the scout drove behind a building and shifted human walking towards the door. He always remembered Sam's mom keeping the keys under the rug and he used it to prevent any suspicion to the neighborbood which thankfully was asleep.

Bee removed his shoes as the witwicky house was infamous for its creaky floorboards and also....

"Arf Arf!"

The yellow scout turned his head to the source to see a small brown Chihuahua dog growling at him as it emerged from the darkness. It was Sam's pesky little mutt "Mojo" .

Bumblebee grimaced at the sight of this mutt and moved to grab him when some lights are turned on.

" Mojo??" A middle aged female voice called out.

Bee recognized this as mrs.witwicky and he hid behind the wall separating the stairs as the elderly woman stepped down.

Mojo barked at bee still as judy leaned for her pet to rub its head. Bee moved closer but in the process he knocks down a pot of a plant causing judy to turn to his direction.

"Wh-"

The yellow scout gave her a face a staraight jab knocking her out instantly as she fell to the floor . in retalion mojo ran up to bee and bit the legs of his jeans.

Annoyed, he picked the dog up and with a quick snap. Ended its life forever.

The sound of judy's body hitting the floor got some attention as ron's voice was heard calling out for his wife. Reacting quickly bee dragged judy's body out of the light as the husband stepped down.

"Honey is everything okay?" He asked and just as he was about to turn on the lights , a fist appeared from the darkness and knocked his lights out.

The heavy man crashed to the floor KOED as bee stepped in cracking his knuckles and he dragged the other spouse .

Later...

Judy groaned as she woke up with a pain in her head , she tried to move but then she realized she was in a sitting position and tied up tight. The old woman tried to bounce on her chair but her legs were tied up to.

" whats going on??!!! Help!" She called out and looked around to notice that their in the garage of their house and to see her husband next to her tied up with a gag on his mouth struggling to breathe.

" No one can hear you." A voice spoke and she looked to see a tall blonde muscular man in a yellow sports hoodie emerged. She recognized him immediately.

"Bumblebee??" Judy gasped.

Bee gave a nod and pulled the gag out of ron's mouth allowing the elder Witwicky to breathe through before he spoke.

"What the hell is going on bee?? WHERES SAM??" Ron yelled.

Bee sat down on the work bench and crossed his arms,speaking calmly. " I was about to ask you the same thing."

" Whats going on? What did you do to him??" Judy demanded .

The scout looked at her. " nothing at the moment , but he did betray me and my comrades."

" WHAT WHY??" Ron yelled.

" he killed mikeala my girl."

" WE DIDNT RAISE OUR KID TO BE A KILLER!!" Ron growled.

Bumblebee gave a small smirk. " Oh but you did and since you guys dont know where sam is , how about i take you two for a little photo shoot then."

The couple looked at each other in fear as Bee grabbed a saw from the toolbox and turned to them.

" before any picture taking how about i modify your bodies a bit." Bee smirked and approached the terrified couple who both started to call out.

"SOMEBODY ANYBODY!! HELP US!!"

Their cries were followed by screams afterwards.


	14. The Message

Sam groaned as a small human sized decepticon medic placed ointment on his burns and some cream to his bruises. He flinched at once spot to which the medic pulled back at the reaction.

" Hey how can i help you if keep flinching??" The little con raised a brow.

" Sorry it hurts. " Sam sighed and let the robot continue.

" Well life is full of pain and suffering."

" Oh tell me about it..."

The con finally bandaged his wounds along with fixing his naw and nose before sam was allowed to go back to his personal quarters.

Suddenly his phone rang, picking it up revealed a video message. Thinking it was junk mail , sam was about to put it away when it had the number of his dad. His dad might be worried so he might as well check in on them.

Upon unlocking it , Sam's eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he nearly let go of his phone. The video was his pretty much bloodied parents; ron was bleeding as his fingers were sliced off while judy had several cuts across her body.

"Saaam SAM!" Ron called out hissing in pain as his fingers bled.

" MOM DAD! " Sam yelled through the screen. " What's going on over there?!!!"

" Oh you know what's going on sam..." A cold voice sounded from the background.

Sam's eyes widened as bumblebee in his humanform stepped out of the shadows and into the front view of the screen beside his parents. His hands were bloodied and the expression on his face was stone cold and serious.

" BUMBLEBEE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! LET THEM GO!!" Sam yelled.

" Why??" Bee replied coldly.

" They did nothing to you!!"

" Why mikeala did nothing to you either!"

"NOTHING?? NOTHING?? SHE LEFT ME FOR YOU!!"

" Your own fault and for the third time , you treated her like shit!"

" She...SHE!"

"What Sam?" Bee cutted him off. " Refused to marry you? She makes her own choices just because she refused doesn't give you the right to kill her!"

Sam was taken by surprise at that and he was about to speak when bee spoke up.

" Eye for an eye sam , when you killed mikeala you took everything FROM ME!! " Bee growled " She loved me and I Loved her back ..Now she is gone...KILLED BY YOU!!"

Sam pissed himself despite bee not being present in the room before the humanform continued.

" Now if you wanna see your parents alive again , you come out and face me or You will die screaming alongside them!"

Bumblebee cutted off the transmissipn then, leaving a shaken sam to collapse in the hallway sitting by the wall.

The witwicky boy couldn't help but let loose tears at this. He regretted it all , he should have just accepted them as a pairing and none of this would have happened. Now he killed her , he's got a vengeful humanformer holding his parents hostage and would kill them if he didnt show up. He would die facing bee , He needed backup. Sam knew there was no turning back after killing mikeala and he had to suffer the consequences. He cannot run forever.


	15. Face to Face

Bumblebee paced briskly as the witwicky couple looked up at him in pure fear and despite their injuries , they still tried to break free of their restraints.

" That's useless." Bumblebee remarked as he sat on the workbench looking at them.

" Don't Touch Our son , Please don't hurt him!" Judy begged.

" He hurted my girl and tried to kill me to , plus he betrayed me and my comrades." Bumblebee retorted as he crossed his arms.

" You won't Dare Hurt my boy!" Ron yelled.

Bumblebee waved him off when suddenly the phone rang and the human scout answered it immediately.

" Alright Bee , I'll Fight you on the condition you let my mon and Dad go" Sam spoke through the other line.

" About time you grew a pair." Bee began. " So tell me where do you want me to bury you and what time?"

" Let's meet at the same hill where you first caught the eye of my girl with your stupid engine at midnight." Sam challenged.

" Deal. Come alone, any surprises means Your parents will have a chat with mikeala down under." Bee responded.

" See you asshole." Sam then hanged up.

Bumblebee turned towards the witwickies who looked up terrified. He grabbed their heads and knocked them together , knocking both of them out. He then tied them together before going to his alt mode and placing them inside.

Meanwhile......

Sam's hand shook as he held the phone , he had just finished an intense phonecall with bee and it may have just written his death sentence. He won't last a minute against bee , he needed backup.

Some mech footfalls sounded near him and sam looked up to see the miata decepticon , he met before walking by with a barrel of energon in his hand.

" Hey Miata Con!" Sam called out to which got the con's attention. He looked down to the boy with a raised brow plate.

" What do you want?" He asked as he took a sip of energon.

" Can you help me with something?" Sam asked.

" Mhmmmm Why should I?"

" It's personal and in exchange I'll give you guys more info on Nest bases!"

" mhmm interesting well since I'm not doing anything right now , I'll give it a shot but don't expect me to trust you fully on this."

Sam gave a nod. " Alright then , thanks miata con."

" I have a designation human it's Tadeo." The miata crossed his arms.

" Okay then Tadeo."

Later....

Bumblebee paced around in his botform as he stood over the frigthened and shaking elder witwickies under a tree. He looked over his hud to see its ten minutes past Twelve.

" Where is he now..." Bee muttered under his breathe.

" BUMBLEBEE!!" A voice called out it was none other than sam.

The yellow scout turned towards the source to see the boy standing there with clenched fists looking up at him.

Bumblebee shifted to his humanform and cracked his knuckles. " About time you showed up."

The scout looked over Sam's injured face and remarked. " mhmm the cons did you in to huh?"

" None of your business!" Sam growled.

Sam and him had a short staredown when suddenly a large foot kicked bee's humanform away at least 30 feet. With bee temporarily down , sam ran up and sliced his parents' restraints off and hugged them while tadeo watched as bee stood up shaking his hair off of dirt.

He looked up to see tadeo transform his arm to a blaster, bee narrowly dodged an energon blast as he returned back to his botform.

Tadeo turned to sam. " Run human I'Ve already called backu--"

The miata was cutted off when bee tackled him and it gave the signal as the witwickies ran into the field away from the fight.

Bumblebee wrapped his servos around tadeo's neck and squeezed as the smaller con struggled with the strength of the autobot. He had to do something or this angry yellow bot will kill him! He transformed his hand to a knife and made a slash across bee's chest , it didn't kill bee but was enough to hurt him. 

Bumblebee gave a hiss and grunted when tadeo was able to roll the larger bot off of him. Both bots stood up and got into their stance.

"You've been foolish protecting that little brat." Bumblebee growled.

" I never really wanted to do that just following starscream's orders to serve him ." Tadeo retorted. " The boy promised info as well."

Bumblebee laughed at the statement. " And you believe him? That pest is a liar!"

The miata growled. " Never said i trust him."

Bee gave a smirk. " Sad to say you will not live long enough to see the truth."

In a flash, bee equipped his mask and drove his fist right through tadeo's chest with it going through and leaking energon.

Tadeo screamed and stared into bee's optics behind his mask as the scout began to lift him up. Bumblebee drove fist into his spark deeper and heard a yell from a distance.

Turning his helm , he saw the witwicky family running off into the field with sam leading them and the parents holding hands behind.

Bee gave a growl. " You will not get away."

He curled his arm back and with all his strength he threw a barely alive tadeo towards them.

.........

" Sam Keep Running We're right behind you!!" Ron yelled as he held judy's gand running behind their son.

Sam turned around to make sure his parents weren't lacking behind only to see tadeo's husk being thrown towards them.

" MOM DAD LOOK OUT!!!!" Sam yelled as he ran towards his elders.

Ron and judy turned their heads as a large decepticon husk fell upon them. The two let out a death defying scream as the husk landed. Killing them both.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sam yelled with anger and grief towards the death of his parents. Only the deceased hand of his mother appeared under and out of tadeo's husk.

Sam ran towards it when bee landed near him making a shockwave on the ground causing sam to trip and he looked up as bee reached in and tore out tadeo's spark, finishing off the miata.

Bumbelebee then retracted his mask back as he crushed the spark in his servo giving out a sadistic laugh and looking at sam. " Now your turn."

Sam began to crawl back as bee leaned down to grab him when a saleen appeared of the darkness and tripped the autobot. Barricade arrived just in time and opened his door.

" GET IN!!" barricade yelled clearly angry at the boy who wasted no time as he jumped in and blowed dust as bee followed suit in his alt mode.

The saleen took a sharp left followed closely by the camaro , they got onto a bumpy road sending dust ckouds behind them. Bumblebee pursued relentlessly and rammed cade from behind.

" Ooh I felt that!' Sam hissed as he held his seat.

Barricade gave no reply as he turned a sharp right still followed relentlessly by Bumblebee.

The con hissed under his breathe and unleashed some grease but the determined bot drove in a straight line still.

" Frag!" Barricade cursed and contacted the decepticon base.

" MEN! get ready for standoff!"


	16. Grand Finale pt.1

The chase between bee and barricade lasted for two minutes when suddenly the con turned to a tunnel followed by bee. ( the decepticon base was an old missile silo)

Then suddenly an energon blast sends bee off as the autobot transformed to his botform knowing he had been lead to an ambush. He equipped his blasters and rolled before shooting a group of cons dead as they appeared out of their ambush spots.

Not a single con was able to hit bee as they all had their heads blown off or their sparks shotout.

Transforming to his alt mode , Bumblebee weaved away from the line of fire and vanished as the rest of barricade's army appeared. He had to do this smartly and they would overwelm him. Using his skills as a scout , he disappeared as the army moved around.

" COME OUT COWARD!" A squad leader yelled as a con with a turret arrived and prepped it up for a main attack when a shadow loomed over him. In a split second , he was decapitated with a sword by Bumblebee.

He then cocked the turret and aimed at the army who still had their backs turned around. He fired with a warcry.

The cons were too late as they were all mowed down by the turret , body parts were blown everywhere . Some were decapitated or split in half from the turret's powerful blast.

A few cons tried firing back at bee , but he merely ducked and mowed them down as the turret refilled its ammo.

Once all the enemies were dead , the autobot took a breather when some choppers and jets appeared out of the sky. He narrowed his eyes and recognized them as no humanforces , bee faced the turret upwards as the jets transformed with starscream in front of them.

" So the foolish autobot scout challenges the mighty lord starscream! " The seeker gloated as he hovered.

" Just give me the human boy and I'll leave you alone!" Bee yelled.

" No Can do! He's been a very good source of intel." Starscream laughed.

" THEN YOU WILL DIE TO!!" The scout growled and aimed the turret directly at the seeker.

" COME GET SOME!!" He yelled before open firing.

Meanwhile....

Barricade transformed to his human form letting sam out first before giving him a punch to the face.

" You stupid human!" Cade growled. " if you didn't go out for your stupid family none of this wouldn't have happened!"

Sam merely wiped his lip and tears not bothering to look up.

Barricade growled and prepared to kick him when suddednly the building shook upon an explosion and the con nearly tripped.

" I'll deal with you later." He remarked before running off into the fight scene.

..........

Bee had dealt with the other seekers and the remaining lackeys as now he is locked into a fight with starscream who had been very good at dodging his energon blasts. Giving a growl , he abandoned the turret and jumped off the ledge landing directly above the seeker who yelped in surprise.

" Get off of me!" Starscream yelled.

Bumblebee gave no reply as he transformed his hand to a blaster and shot out starscreams left wing as the seeker began to fly upwards. Statscream cried in pain on his wing incapacitated and he transformed in mid flight as bee and him began a free fall down to earth.

Bumblebee punched starscream's face multiple times as they fell and the helpless seeker tried to block blow unsucessfully. Then a few more hundred feet before impact , bee used him as a landing cushion crushing the seeker's head in the process.

Bumblebee rolled off the husk and instantly grabbed around the seeker's head to which he started to pull making the starscream scream as his neck started to detach.

Before the light went out of him , he heard bee whisper " For my legs and cybertron!" With one big pull ,bee yanked starscream's head messily from his body. Ending the seeker.

He then heaved the decapitated head to the entrance of the base destroying it before transforming to his humanform to search for sam. Running in.

Later.....

Bee dealt with the last of the con army using only his humanform , he traveled down diverse hallways using his instinct to locate his prime target.

When he passed a dark hall , someone suddenly tackles him to a fire exit sending them down the stairs. Both stood up and took their stances .

Bee growled. " barricade!"

" Bumblebee." Barricade said.

" WHERE'S SAM?? HAND HIM TO ME!!"

" Hahaha So this what's its all about." Barricade grinned. " Sadly your gonna have to get through me first. "

" Well I do enjoy a challenge..." Bee mused.

In a flash , bee's foot connected to barricade's cheek sending him off down the stairs. Bumblebee lunged towards him but barricade was able to roll to the side and kicks bee in the chets causing the autobot human to be send to the wall.

Cade then grabbed a railing from the stair rails and waved it towards bee but Bumblebee grabbed his arm first and rolled barricade one more floor down the stairs. Barricade ran down as he stood up to strike him , but bee blocked the rail with his arm and promptly dislocate the con human's wrist causing cade to scream and drop the rail.

Bumblebee then tackled barricade causing them to both fall to the bottom floor.

They fell with a thud, barricade attempted to stand up but struggled when suddenly bumblebee wrapped his arms around his neck in a sleeper hold.

Barricade gagged and tried to fight back but was loosing to the strength of bee's strength.

" Last chance tell me where sam is...." Bee growled as he tightened his grip to which barricade choked.

" ne...NEVER!" barricade coughed out.

Bumblebee glared for a minute. " That is fine by me i was gonna kill you anyways after you tell me."

In a second a loud popping sound echoed around the stairwell as barricade went limp in bee's arms. Dead.

Bee rolled barricade's corpse off of him and stood up. Only sam remains and mikeala can finally rest.


	17. Grand Finale Pt.2

Sam paced briskly on the helipad of the decepticon base , still mourning the death of his parents at the hands of bee. He knew it was his own fault , he did brought this on himself and there was no turning back now. His death was coming. , maybe not now but maybe the next day and the day after that.

Even if the cons killed bee , the other bots would likely hunt him down as he had betrayed them to making him a a target.

Suddenly a large crashing sound came from behind and sam turned around to see the old fire exit door kicked down by a tall figure with bright blonde hair which sam instantly recognized.

" NO NOT YOU BEE!" sam screamed as he stepped into the light , he knew his fate was sealed and all the cons are dead.

Bumblebee walked towards him and pulled the hood of his hoodie down revealing his face. " Oh yes its me sam you got nowhere else to run!"

Sam cried as he kneeled. " PLEASE BEE IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER!"

Bumblebee stood ovee him. " oh so that brings her back eh?" In a flash , bee striked sam through the jaw breaking it in an instant sending the boy to the ground. Crying.

" When you killed mikeala , you took everything from me!" Bee began as he grabbed sam by his throat choking him. " Now your gonna pay for it."

Sam grabbed bee's fingers trying to pry it but he was to strong and he felt like fainting as the air slowly went out.

" You will die slow.."

Those were the last words , sam heard before everything went black.

Later....

Sam squinted his eyes open to find himself in a dark room , he tried to move but he only found out that he was tied up tight to a chair. He trashed a bit , he was going through another torture only this one was gonna kill Him!

" Thrash all you want." Bee said as he turned on the lights revealing himself sitting on a chair near a desk arms crossed , staring to sam's with hate. 

" Please bee , I said I'm sorry..." Sam cried hoping to at least gain a bit of pity from bee.

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes. " It doesn't bring her back." Then he stood up removing his hoodie and he placed an apron above his exposed upper body and donned some safety glasses for eye protection.

Sam started to shake in fear, his end was not gonna be a pretty one.

Bumblebee picked up a tool box and in an instant , sam recognized it as one his dad's tool kits and he gulped as it was the one that contained the saws. Then bee picked up a wood saw.

Sam gave a scream as the humanformer approached and went behind him. He felt his wrist grabbed and the saw slicing through the bone of his fingers. He screamed at each slice and yelled more as the bones seperate and soon enough all the fingers of his left hand were gone and the right hand followed.

" AAAAAAHHHH!!! MY PUSSY FINGER!" Sam yelled when his right middle finger came off.

Bumblebee wasn't impressed by this and he punched the boy sending him to the floor. " SHUT UP!"

Sam coughed up blood and groaned when bee hoisted the chair back to its standing position. Once up he tares off Sam's shirt and picked up a small knife.

He made several incisions across his chest , sam hissed and cried at each cut as blood flowed. The tears on his eye let loose at each cut.

Then bee made some specific cuts around his waist and sam resisted a scream when bee finished his work which was a carving of his late lover's name onto her killer's flesh.

Bumblebee smirked sadistically on his handy work and walked back to the desk , wiping his hands with a towel of the blood.

Sam whimpered on his wounds. " Bee im thirsty...."

Bumblebee turned around as he pulled out a machete from the box and in a slash , he sliced Sam's right wrist making a fountain of blood causing the boy to yell to the top of his lungs and bumblebee filled a cup from the stream of blood and went infront of sam.

" Here's your drink." He remarked coldly.

Sam was too much in pain to answer back and so bee splashed it to his face staining it.

Bumblebee tossed the machete away and suddenly he broke off Sam's restraints , holding his arms apart.

" What the....WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Sam asked in desperation as bee held him apart.

" Disarming you." Bee said without a hint of mercy as he pulled and with a snap. He tore both of Sam's arms out and blood spurted.

Bee tossed the arms to the ground and kicked Sam's chest sending the boy to the ground as he screamed.

" YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!!" Bee yelled in rage as he was now covered in Sam's blood.

" you took her life and now....I'm taking yours."

Bumblebee knelt down and in one pull , he tore out Sam's head and spine from his body like what sub-zero does during a fatality.

The boy was finally dead....but she was still gone.

He dropped Sam's head to the ground and tore off his blood soaked apron and glasses , tossing them to the side. He then sat on a corner as tears left his eyes.

" Mikeala...I....I...Did it." He whispered when light suddenly appeared and then she herself appeared.

Bumblebee immediately stood up as mikeala appeared in her angelic form again with a smile. She lifted a hand and wiped off a blood stain on his lips and planted a small kiss.

" Thank you..." Was all she could say before hugging him. " Now i may rest. I love you bee."

Bumblebee hugged her back but then she evaporated out of thin air and he slumped down.

" I love you to mikeala..." He said and he passed out from exhaustion and frustration.

A Bloody end for sam indeed...


	18. Epilogue

The autobots wondered what had happened to bee after his inititial disappearance, they couldn't track him either with the tracking device as he had torn it off.

Optimus looked over ratchet's shoulder as the medic looked a screen tracking bee's probable last moments.

"Any luck old friend?" The prime asked.

" Bee's been very good at covering his tracks." Ratchet remarked as he typed in hacking Street cameras.

Suddenly jazz came in the room. " Yo! Bee is coming back!"

The two old mechs perked up at that as jazz showed a small live video feed depicting the scout heading back to the base in a pace using his alt-mode. He was towing a large mass in a bag behind him.

Optimus gave a signal to iron hide who opened the gate which bumblebee drove and transformed, before grabbing the bag up to which all the bots looked at him for it.

"Bee where have you been? What's that?" ironhide asked.

Bumblebee looked at him without replying and he took the bag, before taking out the contents.

The autobots led out audible gasps as bee pulled the head of starsscream out of it, placing it on the ground in front of his comrades to see.

Suddenly he turned human and pulled another head from the bag as he reached in.

It made Optimus gasp in horror as it was Sam's decapitated head with the spine still attached. Bee dropped it casually on the floor.

"I have been out hunting." bumblebee said casually as his fellow bots look upon in shock.

Optimus was at lost for words at this, none of them deserved to die this way and bumblebee has gone too far. This was unacceptable.

"Bumblebee what have you become??" he breathe.

Bumblebee looked up and went back to his botform, staring back with emotionless optics Crossing his arms, he remarked.

" I just finished it, if I didn't kill any of them it would mean more severe conflicts soon. "

" Still doesn't give you the right to kill in cold blood!!!" Optimus yelled and he snapped his digits making Ratchet and iron hide restrain bee by his arms causing bee to look in shock as the prime approached him.

" an autobot is meant to protect all sentient beings of all universes. They kill to protect, not for personal vengeance!" Optimus said before grabbing his bee's symbol and tore it off from his frame.

Bee gave a small hiss at that as it stinged a bit and the two old mechs released him.

" You are no longer one of us! " Optimus declared as the two older mechs looked in shock at the statement. Bumblebee widened his optics at that.

" but Optimus...."

"No buts bee you are out of the ranks for your brutality!" Optimus then nodded to Ratchet who pressed a button on a data pad.

Bumblebee felt the blasters on his arms lock up thus rendering them useless and inadequate. He rubbed his forearms and looked up at Optimus.

" You'll never harm anyone again! Now leave!" Optimus yelled and pointed out to the base's door.

Bumblebee merely glared back at the old bot. "Fine. I'm sick and tired of orders and morals of yours anyways."

Optimus widened his optics at that and was at lost for words.

"Your morality kept you from pulling the trigger Optimus! You couldn't kill megaton by yourself because your too weak! Even that brat Sam had to do it for you!! I will not make the same mistakes as you!"

The other autobots looked shocked at this when bee turned his back on then and walked away before saying.

" Don't get your diodes in a bunch, your gonna miss me sooner or later... "

With that bumblebee transformed and drove off into the horizon towards an uncertain future, leaving the group of only four bots behind.

Is this the last of bee..??

(Finally and done)


End file.
